


Forgotten

by Rachelaf



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hot, Love, M/M, Muke - Freeform, My First Smut, Rape, Smut, af, awe, mukeaf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelaf/pseuds/Rachelaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was walking home one day when he sees a boy, Luke, getting jumped. He goes and saves him, and becomes a hero. Little did he know that they would fall in love. Then Michael's sister, Riley, falls for who she thinks is the love of her life, Ashton. But what about her best friend, Cal? What is he going to do? Is she just going to leave him for Ashton?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ♡1♡

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 5sos fanfic. And my first smut. Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Rachel xx

Michael's POV-

"Im going for a walk" I yell to my mom from the front door. "Ill be back in time for dinner." I say as I shut the door and start walking down the street. It was kind of dark out today, it looks like it might rain soon but I should be back in time before it does. I usually walk down to the grocery store thats about 4 blocks from my house then I walk back. As I am walking I hear someone scream and other voices too. I look down an alleyway and see a kid getting jumped.

"Hey, leave him alone" I say as I run towards them.

"Shut up!" some guy says as he swings at me. I dodged it and punched him in the nose. Another guy comes at me but I hit him too.

"Hey, You okay? Come on lets go!" I yell to the guy sitting on the ground. I help him up then we run to my house.

"Th-thanks f-for saving me" the tall blonde boy says.

"No problem. You okay?"

"Yeah Im fine" He said still out of breath from running. "Oh, Im Luke by the way"

"Hey, Im Michael. Do you wanna come eat dinner with my mom, my sister, and me?"

"I gotta get home but thanks." Luke says as he starts walking away

"Wait, here's my number...In case you wanna hang out or something." I say hanging him a piece of paper with my phone number on it.

"Okay. Bye"

He was so cute. Wait what am I saying?! I cant like him like that. I like girls. But he was pretty hot. And he seemed pretty cool.

*BEEP BEEP*  
From: Unknown  
" _Hey its Luke_ "

To:Luke  
" _Hey_ "

From:Luke  
_"Wanna go see a movie this weekend?"_

_To:Luke_  
_"Sure, Saturday @ 6 sound good?"_

From:Luke  
_"Yeah. See you then"_

Aah I get to see a movie with him. AS GUYS. What am I thinking? I've never thought like this before! I need to rest, Im starting to get a headache.


	2. ♡2♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Im trying...I know its not that good but enjoy.

*Lukes POV* **Saturday**

Oh my God. I get to go to the movies with Michael today. Im kind of nervous. I’ve only been on a date with a guy once. But this isnt a date. Im not even sure if Michael likes guys. Probably not. But he is so hot. His lips are so kissable. God! 

I couldnt decide what to wear so I just chose my black skinny jeans and my Flannel. It was one of my favorite outfits 

**BEEP BEEP**  
From: Michael   
Ready? I’ll come pick you up

To: Michael   
Yeah, I’ll be at my house. 

Ugh, Im so nervous. I dont know why but I am. Oh my God! 

*DING DONG*   
I get up and go to the door. I open it up to see a handsome red-haired boy wearing black skinny jeans and a black shirt. He looked so hot. If I could, I would just grab him and kiss him right then and there. “Hey”

“Hey, you ready?” He asked

“Yeah” I was kind of nervous. I dont know why. We were just going as friends. I hope he doesnt notice how nervous I look. 

“Okay, so do you wanna split the popcorn and drinks?” He asked while we were in line. 

“Uhh yeah sure. Medium Popcorn? Large drink?”

“Yeah” He says as we head to the front of the line. 

We find seats in the very back corner, away from everyone else. I like it in the back, its my favorite spot. I was shaking I was so nervous. I hope Michael doesnt notice.

“Hey, thanks again for saving me.” I say looking at his beautiful green eyes. 

“You’re welcome. Im glad I could save you. Im like a freaking hero.” He says with a giggle. THE CUTEST DAMN GIGGLE I HAVE EVER HEARD. Oh my God I WANT TO KISS HIM. 

A few minutes after the previews and a little chit chat the lights go down (Which is what I wanna do) and the movie starts. This was a scary movie. 

“Hey if you get scared I’ll hold you” Michael winked at me. Oh my he’s so damn hot. 

 

“Okay” I reply shyly, while I am blushing. 

This was a great movie. I turn to look at Michael but I notice he’s already looking. We stare into each others eyes for a while, he has such beautiful eyes, and then he starts to lean in. When our lips meet I feel a rush. Our tongues danced together. That was the best Damn kiss ever! When he pulls away his cheeks are red and he’s smiling so hard. 

I think that was the best date ever! 

When the movie was over we were the last people out. Michael then took me home. He pulled up to my house. "Okay well I had fun, thanks. Bye!" I say as I open my door. 

"Umm where do you think you're going?" He replies pulling me back in causing me to slam the car door shut. "I need my good-bye kiss" He says pulling me in for another great and magical kiss. 

"Okay well bye." 

"Hey wait. Tuesday. You, me, netflix at my house." He demanded. 

"Umm Okay. Yeah I can do then. See you."

I run up to my room and just lay on my bed. That just happened. Its not dream, even though it was pretty close to one. I cant wait til Tuesday. Ahh.


	3. ♡3♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys hope you like it! I decided to write in a different Point of View. Tell me what you guys think!

Riley----

Riley just got home from school, with Calum, Cal, right behind her. They did mostly everything together. They were the bestest of friends. Riley loved him to death, like a brother. She walked over to the pantry and grabs her and Cal a bag of chips. 

“You want something to drink?” He asks peeking his head out the fridge. 

“Yeah sure. I’ll just take some apple juice. Thanks” Riley yells from the living room. 

Calum comes and sits next to Riley. She gets a text and smiles down at her phone. 

“Riles who’s that?” Calum asks curiously 

“This guy I met. His names Ashton. He is really sweet and smart.” She said with the biggest smile on her face. 

“Oh, that cool. Does he go to our school?” Cal questioned.

“Yeah, he is in my math class” Riley replied 

“Thats really great. Im happy for you.” He muttered. 

“Thanks, Im going on a date with him tomorrow.” Riley gets up and goes to the bathroom. While she is gone Calum is being nosey and was reading her texts. 

Ash- You’re so pretty, and smart, and funny and so cute x  
Riley- Awe thanks, youre so cute, smart, and funny too  
Ash- You are amazing  
Riley- Awe, so are you!

Calum hears the water run and sets her phone down quickly but not too obvious. She comes back and Calum is smiling widely. 

“What….?” Riley questioned 

“Nothing I am just really happy for you Riles. He seems so much better than that douche Alex-” Calum replies, but get cut off

“Please. I dont ever want to talk about him again” Riley said

“Okay, yeah Im sorry. I shouldn't have said anything.” Cal muttered

“Its fine” She looked down at her phone again “Hey you want to meet Ash? Or do you want to watch a movie just me and you?” 

“Hmm lets just watch a movie me and you and I can meet Ash tomorrow. I’ll drive you to the movies or his house.” Cal exclaimed

“Okay. Ill get us a movie to watch” Riley practically jumps off the couch and nearly falls on her face. Cal and Riley both laugh. Then Riley picks out a comedy. 

______

After the movie Cal has to go home. “Hey want me to come over and wait on Ash to pick you up and I can meet him here?” Cal questions “Only if you want me to.”

“Yeah sounds good. 4:30?” 

“Yeah see you then!”   
_______  
Riley sits down on the couch waiting on her brother to come home. Then she hears the door opening. “Michael?” She yells

“Yeah!” He yells back from in the kitchen. 

Riley gets up and goes to give him a hug. She then notices that he’s smiling like crazy. “Ooh whats up? Why are you smiling? Did you meet a girl?” She yells in his ear. 

“Shh...Chill. And no not a girl” He takes a deep breath “A guy actually. His names Luke” 

 

“Awe Michael yay! Im so happy for you!” She Cheered. “I want details”

Then Michael and Riley sat down on the couch and Michael explained what had happened.   
“Oh my God!!! Thats awesome! Im happy for you! I need to meet him soon. But wait” Riley says happily then suddenly changes her mood and is frowning. “What about mom and dad? They are complete homophobs.” 

“Oh yeah I forgot about that. They will just have to deal with it. Im not going to change for them” He states. 

“Okay. I wont tell them, I’ll let you. Im really happy for you, really. I love you” Riley says holding on to Michael as tight as possible. 

Michael was the baby brother. Even though he was only one and a half years younger than Riley. He is still the baby brother. Her baby brother. She loved him to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! :)


	4. ♡4♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Juicy chapter. SMUTTTTTT!!! My very first smut. Enjoy! :)

“RILES IM HERE” Cal yells while opening to door. 

“Chill dude. She’s right here” Michael yells back from the couch. 

“Sorry. I didnt mean too.” He says shutting the door and going to sit in the couch. 

Riley was sitting on the couch wearing a little black dress that made Calums eyes go wide. He thought she looked beautful. 

“Wow...Riles you look” Calum announced while smiling at Riley with wide eyes “Beautiful”

“Thanks Cal!” She replied blushing. She thought Cal was nice. He was a good friend to her. She had thought he might have liked her but sometimes she got mixed signals from him. She told him everything though. They were best friends. He knows all about what had happened between her and Alex...Which he got her mind off of and helped her through it. 

*DING DONG* 

“I will get it. I need to check this fella out.” Cal says as he jumps off the couch and runs to the door. 

Ash and Cal are talking for a few minutes, but you cant hear anything they are saying, and then they come into the living room. 

“Okay, you ready babe-” Ash starts “Oh wow, you look amazing!” He smirked. 

“Thanks. And oh yeah Im ready to go.” She answered as she told Cal and Michael bye

“Hey. Be careful!” Michael and Cal both say at the same time. 

 

“So” Cal Started “You want me to go? Or?”

“Uhh. You can stay if you want but my boyfriend is coming over” 

“Awe. I’ll leave you two alone. Bye” 

*about an hour later*

“Baabbeee” Luke whines when Michael lets go if him to go to the bathroom. 

“Chill. I have to pee. I’ll be back in a second” 

When Michael got back he grabbed Lukes hand, leading him to his room. He pushed Luke on the bed and got on top of him. He then began to press kisses down Luke's neck. His fingers played at the hem of Luke's shirt and he looked up into the blonde's bright, blue eyes, silently asking permission. Luke nodded, and Michael immediately tugged Luke's shirt off and threw it to the ground, before pulling off his own as well. 

As Michael placed kisses all over Luke's chest, Luke began to mess with Michael's pants button and zipper, he then tugged at them.   
Michael kicked them off before helping Luke get his own off. With their jeans off, the boy's boners were even more prominent. Michael started placing kisses down Luke's v line, down to the edge of his boxers. He took the edge of them between his teeth before slowly beginning to tug them down.

“Michael” Luke whined “Stop being such a tease” 

"Turn over." Michael ordered. Luke did as he was told as Michael spat on his own fingers, before gently placing a finger in Luke's hole. At first, the boy whined slightly with discomfort, but soon asked the older lad to add another. Michael began to scissor with his fingers, trying to stretch the younger boy's tight hole.  
"I'm ready." Luke said, and Michael removed his fingers, before spitting on his hand again and coating his own length with the lube substitute.  
He lined himself up with Luke's hole before gently pushing in. The blonde whimpered as he adjusted to Michael.  
"Move."  
Michael began to thrust slowly at first, but got faster, repeatedly hitting Luke's prostate, making him turn into a moaning mess underneath him. Luke soon came all over the sheets, and a few minutes later Michael came inside of him, coming out of Luke a few thrusts later.

After a while, they got tired and decided to cuddle and watch tv for a little bit. When Michael checked the time he quickly jumped up and grabbed his clothes. 

“Hurry get dressed” He demanded as he threw Lukes clothes at him. “My parents and Riley are going to be here soon”

“You still havent told them?” Luke sighed as he pulled up his pants. 

“Its hard. Im sorry. I’ll try, its just they are big homophobs.” 

 

“Its fine. I have to go anyway” He said. 

“Okay bye” Michael said while hugging him and placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Tomorrow?” Luke asked

“Yeah at 5. Your place.”

_______

“Hey we’re home” My parents both say in unison 

“Ready?” Riley asks 

Michael takes a deep breath “Yeah” 

“I’ll be right here if you need me.” Riley says as she gives Michael a big hug

“Thanks.” Michael says to her. “Mom? Dad? Can I talk to you guys please?” Riley stays at the couch and I head to the dining room. 

“Sure what’s up sweetie?” Mom asks while she and Dad take a seat. 

“Mom...Dad...Im.. Im G-Gay.” Michael stutters out

“Excuse me?” Dad sternly asks

“Im Gay.” Michael says proudly. 

“How could you do this to us? After everything we’ve done for you?!” Dad yells

“It really wasnt my choice to be gay. It- its just how I am.” I reply

“No” Michael felt a hand rush and hit his cheek. His mom was crying. He was wondering where Riley was. 

“HEY!! STOP ITS NOT MICHAELS FAULT!” Riley yells coming to Michael’s rescue. “COME ON GUYS!” 

“You stay out of this missy” Dad screams yanking her hair 

“HEY DONT FUCKING TOUCH HER” Mikey yells. Then he punches him in the face. 

“GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE EVAN” Mom yells at Dad. He gets up and walks away slamming the door shut. 

My mom is sitting at the table crying. “Sorry mom” 

“No, baby its fine. I promise. Im just upset at your father.” She says with a small smile on her face and gets up to hug me. “Do you have a boyfriend?” 

“Yeah. His names Luke. He’s been dying to meet you.” Michael replies

“Awe. Tomorrow maybe he could come over for dinner!”

“Really?!” Michael jumps up from excitement. 

“Yeah. I’d like to meet him! And rememeber that no matter what, that I love you!” 

“Thanks mom. I love you!”

 

“I love you too. Sorry about your dad!” She says. Michael, Riley, and their mom were all in a group hug. It felt nice. Michael was happy. Not about dad. But about Mom. He felt good.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update by Sunday or Monday


End file.
